


It's a Promise

by kakashispornstash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Marriage, Romance, Secret Santa, Wedding Fluff, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashispornstash/pseuds/kakashispornstash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was drilled into Petra’s head that she didn’t need a man to survive by the age of ten. A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle, her mother had told her more than once. Yet here she was, less than three hours from being married to a man she'd met just months ago at an Air Force base in England. Her mother (and all her favorite feminist icons) would be so very proud... </p><p>[Levi/Petra; for the Rivetra secret santa swap on tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one to write WAFF/fluff fiction, but I gave it my best shot. It's for user aummygod on tumblr. I hope everyone enjoys my miserable attempt at cuteness without even a sliver of angst anywhere. OTL Sigh...

When she was just a child, Petra had sworn on her favorite Businesswoman Barbie:  _I will never, ever get married._  Yet now, here she was, sitting in a hotel room, getting ready to walk down the aisle while her best-friend-turned-stylist tried to tame the wild beast that was her hair and tried to help her decide between Summer Peach and Highland Red blush. Um. 

How exactly had Levi roped her into this? It was beyond her. She had grown up, to no fault of her own, in a household where her mother was reciting themes from  _The Feminine Mystique_ over cooking roast beef and potatoes. It was drilled into Petra’s head that she didn’t need a man to survive by the age of ten. A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle, Petra, her mother had said to her more than once when she’d been dumped by asshole guys who she’d had the unfortunate experience of dating in high school.

Her mother was always enforcing the idea of being a strong, independent woman. It was her mother and her mother only who had supported Petra’s decision to go the route of the Air Force instead of something more traditional after graduating like almost all of her friends had planned. 

It was joining the Air Force that led her to meet Levi - and fall into that wonderfully unmistakable head over heels, sappy, ‘kiss me in the rain’ love for the first time. He was a combat weatherman, and they met at a base in England. He was 10 years older and deadly as hell, but Petra didn’t care. She  _knew_. Petra was as self-aware as one could be - she knew herself better than anyone ever could, something she firmly believed in. So, when she felt herself falling, she knew it was the real thing. There wouldn’t be anyone or anything else like this. 

And, unlike how she had been so supportive of her choice to join the Force, Petra’s mother was really not going to be thrilled that her only daughter was essentially eloping at a military base in England at the age of 24. 

Petra sighed, feeling jittery again at the thought of finally writing home (something she’d lied to Levi about doing a month ago, which made her feel incredibly guilty) and being upfront. _Dear mom. I miss you a lot, how’s work? I just wanted to tell you that I got married…woohoo?_

'Dear  _God_ , it sounds even worse in my head than I ever imagined,’ Petra muttered to herself in horror - or maybe she was more horrified by the way her hair currently looked like a rat’s nest. Evidently, the rollers that Hanji picked up to duplicate the ‘sassy, fresh beach waves’ in Allure hadn’t worked out.

Levi and Hanji had been close friends for years, with both of them working together before. Hanji, who was currently an Air Force technician, assured Petra that her time in beauty school back in the 90s made her perfect for the job as Make-up Artist for the wedding. Hanji was one of those ‘jack of all trade’ types who had to try everything at least once, and apparently, that included being a hair dresser and getting off on giving painful eyebrow and bikini waxes.

Evidently, when Hanji had said she went in the 90s, she was probably forgetting to mention that it was the early 1990s; either that, or Petra was cursed with bad luck. 

'It'll be great! Don't worry, be happy. And drink some of this,' Hanji said with a smile before practically shoving a glass of Jack Daniel's down Petra's throat. She momentarily stepped over to turn up the Beatles record that Petra brought with her as a memento from home, and Petra silently contemplated the repercussions of calling the wedding off by forcing herself to get too drunk to say her vows. The idea of this happening in less than a few hours was extremely overwhelming - and the procrastinator in her was coming out full force. It wasn't like she didn't want to get married, she just… wanted to wait until she didn't feel like having a heart attack. 

'All righty - let's see… Petra? You OK?' Hanji asked, unsure. Petra seemed mesmerized by whatever she was looking at in her glass of liquor, and Hanji had seemed to notice. 

'Oh - yeah. Sorry. I'm spacing out again, aren't I?' Petra smiled nervously, brushing a stray clump of hair back off of her forehead. Despite brushing off the way she had basically just gone 'Twilight Zone' for a minute, Hanji was still staring at her worriedly. Petra managed a smile before nodding reassuringly. 'Keep going, it's fine.  _I’m_  fine.’

 _No, you’re not!_ that stubborn and annoyingly I’m-always-right-and-you-know-it part of her conscience piped up in the back of her mind. Petra chewed her lip and toyed with the white gloves she’d put on to avoid picking at her fingernails (freshly polished, courtesy of Hanji, newly found Cosmetologist Extraordinaire, though Petra didn’t have the heart to admit that more than a few weren’t exactly painted…in the lines).

She had no idea of the true reason she was so nervous. At first, Petra had just summed it up to the idea of disappointing her mother. In fact, Petra had been pretty confident that the notion of freaking out her mom was causing her doubts about going through with something so radical, so sudden. After all, getting married just four months after knowing someone was pretty impulsive.

But then, this morning, she’d woken up and something had just. Changed. She couldn’t put her finger on what, but there was a newfound  _something_  nagging at Petra’s heart. It was there the moment that she saw the curve of Levi’s back when she had awoken. While she traced the indent of an old nick on his shoulder blade with her ring finger, her stomach jumped at the thought of how different everything would be. 

It was while Hanji was trying to brush out the wild curls from the rollers that Petra understood. Maybe it was because she was finally giving up trying to understand that something just clicked. She took a sip of her whiskey and set it down on the vanity. 

'Stop.'

Hanji looked at Petra with a confounded expression, fixing her glasses (which she usually did when she was either nervous, confused, or both - it was likely the latter this time). ‘But we haven’t even tried the up-do yet - uh, Petra?’

The sound of the door slamming shut cut Hanji off. _Sorry, Hanji,_  Petra thought. And, before she knew exactly what the hell she was doing, Petra was rushing toward the elevator with her dress and gloves on and sans a pair of shoes, heat pricking the corners of her eyes, completely aware of the fact that she now had a hairstyle so terrible that it rivaled the hack job in her seventh grade class picture. And she was getting married at _quarter of two._

When the doors closed and she was safely by herself, Petra breathed a sigh of relief. It was instinct to hit the button to the roof of the hotel, knowing she could get some fresh air there (and ideally, some privacy). It briefly crossed Petra’s mind that seeing Levi and being honest about her ambiguous fears could potentially help, but then again, another part of her said that it could potentially destroy everything, too. 

Finally, the elevator reached the 20th floor. Petra walked out before heading to the stairs that led up to the roof. She was glad that it wasn’t a rainy or miserable day despite that the ceremony was planned during the Spring season, where rain was the norm. She had to head out to the limo to Hyde Park (where they had met, and aptly chosen to hold the wedding) in less than an hour and a half. Hopefully, the weather would still be nice by then.

As she took the stairs, going slowly to hold up her dress and make sure it wouldn’t get dirty (and thank God she hadn’t gone with an elaborate train or anything, considering the turn of events), Petra felt in her heart that not a single bone in her body said to turn Levi away. But something in her was still shaken up - and she knew now that it was the very idea of having him so close, so permanently, and then - 

'Levi…?' Petra felt her heart plummet before beating on overtime when she saw his familiar uniform, the crisp grey shirt and beret he always wore. She almost didn't believe it at first, and cursed herself for her tendency to create such bad luck with her own impulsive actions. It was only natural that, upon seeing him, Petra turned her back to him and froze, as if doing so would make her invisible to him.  

'Don't look! It's bad luck,' Petra called out. She may have imagined hearing it, but she could have sworn he laughed a little at that - that low, deep and familiar sound that she had grown to love, one that was never enthusiastic and overtly happy, but genuine all the same.

'Do as you want,' Levi said. His voice wasn't frustrated in the least. There was a comfortable silence as the bride- and groom-to-be stood just yards apart. Petra took a deep breath before wanting to punch herself in the head.  _How the hell am I going to be a married, responsible woman if I can’t get past superstitions?!_ Petra thought, agonizing over the immaturity of her own actions. Trust that the logical side of her made her ignore the idea of the groom seeing the bride before the wedding breaking up a marriage when in actuality, it was much more likely that…

Petra felt her stomach sink again. The hairdo she was sporting and her half-finished make up didn’t matter in the least. What really mattered was seeing him, her lover, looking into his eyes and getting the truth, the answer she needed. 

'Levi,' Petra began, hating how her voice wavered. When he turned toward her in his uniform and she really let herself look at him, she wanted to run to him. It was the idea of wanting to fall  _totally_ , to unfold - yet not completely letting herself out of fear of hitting the ground, alone.

A small smile Levi gave helped with her confidence. There was nothing better than seeing him smile, even though being expressive was something he had learned to subdue after years of intense training. 

'I - you know I love you,' she said, walking toward him. Petra honestly fought the urge to start laughing when she watched how his eyes traced the disaster that was her hair,  the eyeshadow on only one eye, and the blush on just one cheek. 'Yeah, I know - laugh it up, buddy, and you may just be left at the altar today,' Petra said  as she crossed her arms and feigned resentment before giving into a smile. Her voice shook slightly as she sighed; it was difficult to look at Levi's face, so she settled on the badge near his breastplate.

'The truth is, I'm scared. I'm used to the idea of life and death, of having to risk everything for _myself_. But I don’t know if - it’s weighing on me, Levi, this idea that you could lose me, that I could lose you so easily… just like that.’ Petra cleared her throat.

'Maybe we…maybe…' _Maybe this isn’t right, to get so close and risk losing everything,_ Petra thought, unable to speak. She felt if she said anything else, tears would come. And she did  _not_ need to cry right now, especially when Hanji had already managed to put mascara on both (yes, both) of her eyes. 

It came as just short of a surprise when Levi took her hand and began slipping off her glove. Petra watched him as her eyes got a little blurry and she blinked back pent up frustration and fear in the form of tears. She didn’t want to disappoint him or hurt him, and she especially did not want to convey the idea that she didn’t want to get married, since that was all she wanted to do, deep down, but -

'I've had a tough time being close to people since I was young,' Levi began. He took her hand, staring at the band on her ring finger. 'It's entirely different with you. And I value having you more than you know.' At this, Petra unconsciously tightened her palm around his fingers, and he returned her hold. Levi met her eyes, and it was then that Petra knew. Just as she had before, earlier this morning. 

Levi loved her. And even the possibility that they could lose each other wasn’t enough for him to refuse to make their love a permanent part of their lives. The chance that it could all fall to pieces just as short as two, not even two months from now - it wouldn’t stop him. It wouldn’t deter him. 

Because he loved her. 

It was pointless trying to not cry at this point. Despite how Levi had admitted to being somewhat emotionally repressed, he was one hell of an accidental romantic. When he kissed her hand, close to her ring finger, it was all over. Petra really began crying - that unabashed, little kid crying, and Levi indulged it by holding her. God, he was merciless. 

'You are - you are way too much,' Petra managed as she quieted herself down. Levi made a noise in the back of his throat that reverberated against her shoulder. 'I can't live without you, Levi. Let's go AWOL together, OK?' She laughed off the tears, wiping away mascara off her cheeks and stepping back, liking the feel of his hands on her waist. She placed a hand on the side of his face lovingly before leaning down to kiss him. 

'You may now kiss the Bride of Frankenstein,' Petra whispered as she pulled away, unable to hide a grin despite her embarrassment. Levi snorted in amusement before trying to smooth out the demonic animal that seemed to temporarily replace what had been her hair. 

'Any minute now, Hanji is going to come up here and go after me with a curling iron and a can of hairspray. Maybe to try to fix this mess, or brandish me. Or both,' Petra said, a smile in her voice as she dried her face with the back of her hand.

'I would be more worried about the fact that you're kissing me before the wedding,' Levi mused. 'That's bad luck, isn't it?'

Petra sighed, playing along with his teasing. ‘Yeah. It’s too bad we couldn’t have done that and gotten married under a ladder on Friday the 13th.’

'I'm sure that the ladder can be arranged,' Levi said, tone wry. 

'Quit it!' Petra said, giving a playful shove before turning back to look out over the city at his side. There were hundreds of thousands of people in London, all leading normal lives. It was strange knowing that they were here, yet entirely separated from what constituted 'normal', every day life. 

Levi propped one foot up on the ledge, leaning forward a little in a way that made Petra just slightly nervous - which was utterly silly, considering all the dangerous things he did on the job. She sensed he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how. 

'I'm leaving the Air Force.'

It was sudden and unexpected and it caught her off her guard. Petra sucked in a deep breath, feeling a mix of emotions wash over her all at once - joy, excitement, but also selfishness and concern. She knew how important Levi’s career was to him. It had constituted a a greater part of his life. 

'It's a good time to get on with it. Experience other things.' He took her hand again before slipping the other in his pocket, staring out at the city's skyline. Petra looked at the scar on his jaw illuminated by the sun, one she had grown so fond of kissing because it reminded her of how strong he was, how strong they both could be.

'I want out.' He caught her gaze, and his eyes were nearly mischievous. 'And I want you to come with me, soldier.'

Petra simply stared. ‘But—’

'It's up to you, Ral,' Levi said affectionately, calling her as he did when they first met. He smiled quietly. 'Always figured you were suited for better than this. Getting back into school, going somewhere with your life…you're too smart for all of this shit. Trust me, I can see that.' 

She knew where Levi was coming from. She, of all people, knew the Force was never her first choice out of high school; it was an excuse to avoid obligations, going to school again when she’d just been freed, to prove her strength to everyone - but really, to herself. Levi had listened to her talk about how much she wanted to be a teacher one day for younger kids. It was all coming together, how it wasn’t just about not wanting to lose each another — he wanted to leave so they could live like everyone else did  _here_. A normal family. A normal husband and wife. Something that life in the Force could never yield, even though they were both aces at what they did. 

It was worth it, to him, to give up what he did. Figure out something else new, no matter how hard it was for him. Petra could sense that — Levi was nothing it not determined and dead set on accomplishing his objectives. Today, when he wore this uniform, it would be the last time. Something in Petra told her that without even knowing for sure; a bittersweetness pulled at her, making her ambivalent. 

But the idea of  _that_  kind of future with him, one she had never let herself picture — it made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. The chance to go to college, to really try at school this time. To have her own kids in a place somewhere permanent, just like their vows. To live without moving around and wondering where life would take either of them next. Petra’s chest tightened and she swallowed thickly. 

'Yeah…I guess we should move on, then. Be a little selfish - I think we both deserve it, after all this time,' she managed against the currents of emotion washing over and overwhelming her heart. In response, Levi wrapped an arm around her side. The sun shone brightly and the day promised something that neither of them knew for certain, but it was vivid and close enough to hope for. 

Levi kissed her, weaving a hand through her hair. She lost herself in him and the beauty of familiarity. Petra breathed deeply when they pulled apart. 

'I'll go wherever you go. We'll start over, together,' Petra murmured, placing a kiss on his scar, taking off his beret and smoothing back his hair. Levi pressed his lips to her palm.

They walked back together; her heart, elated, made her body feel close to weightless. She was well aware that she was stepping closer to a future that seemed better suited for a dream. 

 _But don't forget for one minute: this is real life. This is my life - our life_ , that same voice in the back of her mind said, and this time, Petra fully agreed. 


End file.
